Kai De Avalon/History
'History' 'Early Life' Kai was born to the head family of a martial arts clan on Karate Island, South Blue. He was, at the age of two, discovered to be a once in 10 generation martial arts genius. He had the innate ability to immediately and perfectly mimic any martial arts and combat technique that he saw after one viewing. When his clan made display for a visiting Celestial Dragon, his ability piqued the man's interest. The Noble decided that he would have the boy for his collection of death match fighters and attempted to buy the boy from his clan. However his family straight out refused to give up the child of their head family and the pride of their clan. The Celestial Dragon not being used to being denied, as with all World Nobles, ordered that the clan be wiped out and the child (a.k.a. Kai) to be taken in his possession and trained for his death matches. The clan tried to defend him as best they could at their home compound, but after three days of constant fighting against unbeatable numbers of Marines and the Celestial Dragon's Staff the clan all died leaving Kai to be taken away. So at age five Kai was taken to Mariejois and given the mark of the Tenryuubito between his shoulder blades as a mark of his new status as a slave. 'Life in Slavery' He immediately was forced to start his training under the Master of the Charnal House, he resisted showing his true combat abilities as best as he could. At five years old his power of deception were not very convincing and he was starved into submission. In the Charnal House Kai was daily submitted to training fights where time and again he was brutally beaten until he passed out, only to be taken to a doctor for treatment so he could be made to do it all again. For three years this routine persisted and Kai's soul began to darken; he learned technique after technique from the beatings he received, forcing himself to get stronger using his blind childlike hatred to fuel his resolve. Just before his ninth birthday Kai won his first victory killing his trainer in the process, but getting badly hurt. This was the turning point of his young life his thrill at victory and revenge almost turned him into a death loving monster, except for the intervention of a kind nurse named Clio. Unable to protect little Kai from the fighting and the death, she decided to try and save his mind. Clio became the resident nurse in the Charnal House and made sure to sneak to see Kai whenever she could. Her small acts of kindness and gentle words of encouragement, stopped Kai from becoming a mindless monstrosity. Kai began to rapidly progress from that point onwards. He began asking about new techniques and new ways of fighting; wanting to know the best way to finish the fights quickly. Finally aged just ten years old Kai was finally introduced to the horrors of Tartarus. Kai won his first fight and quickly became a regular fighter facing off against people and beasts alike using his acquired martial knowledge to fight and win. It was during this time that Kai discovered the assassination techniques that became a part of his core fighting style. He was brought in to watch the best fighters take each other on where he witnessed many strong techniques. At age fourteen Kai life saw two major changes the loss Clio who was killed by an escaped beast in the Charnal House and the day he was forced to eat the Seirei Seirei no Mi, Model:Sylph. From then on Kai spent most of his time forced to wear Kairoseki bracelets forcing him to become extremely strong to be able even move properly. He missed Clio desperately, but she had left her mark on Kai's life and he still remembers her fondly. Kai spent the next two years fighting stronger and stronger opponents; until he was appointed as his owner's champion in the ring, an appointment that comes with a crown shaped brand which was placed above Kai's Tenryuubito Brand on his back. Now seventeen years old Kai thought that this would be his lot for the rest of his life until the day he saw one particular fight. A CP9 member (or at least that was what the announcer had said) had been hired by a particular Tenryuubito to face his strongest fighters in a series of exhibition matches. Kai watched the fighter in awe as he moved and fought in using powers and techniques Kai had thought to be impossible without the use of a devil fruit. From then on Kai attended every match the man fought and from them he learned seven powerful fighting forms which he learned were called Rokushiki. After decimating every opponent who stood before him the CP9 member disappeared from Tartarus scene taking his huge reward. Kai thought that would be the last he saw of the man, but without warning the man broke into the Charnal House and began killing off guards and trainers. As he went deeper into the Charnal House the CP9 agent began throwing the guards keys into cells; unleashing the fighter and a hell of bloody chaos, as the fighter began ripping each other apart. Kai used his new Rokushiki powers to break through the chaos of the Charnal House and make a break for freedom. During his escape route he was forced to hide in his former owner's mansion; here he met a young mermaid trapped in a giant aquarium. Her eyes reminded him of Clio and he couldn't bring himself to leave her trapped. He recovered the keys to her collar from the mansion and freed her from the aquarium. Carrying the young mermaid, Eldora, on his back they ran away across the red line together. After 5 days on the run Kai managed to remove his Kairoseki bracelets and using the wings of his Sylph form he flew them both down from the Red Line to the West Blue. 'Birth Of The Seraph Pirates' After escaping from the Red Line *Kai and Eldora flew down from the Red Line to escape from the Tenryuubito. The pair land on an unkown island close to the Red Line in West Blue. *The pair travel to the nearest local town which happens to the a haven for gamblers and mafioso's. It is the town that Luther Foxe was born, raised and currently lived in. *Kai and Eldora are trying to keep a low profile and find somewhere to stay when a gang of men try to mug them in the street. *Luther tries to step in and help them, but Kai quickly knocks out the thugs (still holding Eldora and using kicks only). Luther decides that these people might be good people to know and invites them to his usual hding spot. *Luther uses his Devil Fruit powers when talking to the pair and quickly discovers that Eldora is a mermaid. Luther's first instinct is to take the inexperienced pair for everything they have, but his Devil Fruit powers tell him this would be a mistake. *Luther and Kai find Eldora a wheelchair and buy it using money they took from the muggers, allowing her to stay concealed more easily. *As the three get to know each other a patrol from the local Marine outpost walks past their hideout. This makes Kai and Eldora realise that there is no island where they can be sure to be safe from the Marines finding them.This combined with Luther's hatred of his home town, causes all three to realise that staying is no longer an option. In that moment the three decide to become Pirates and the Seraph Pirates are born. *(Battle Section: Robbery of the "Shield Tonfa", Escape from the Outpost, Fight with the Marines, Fleeing the island). 'Bounties' '1st Bounty' The first bounty placed on Kai De Avalon was placed on his head for his escape from him enslavement at the hands of the Tenryuubito. This act combined with the freeing of several other slaves (including Eldora) and the large scale property damage he caused during his escape from Mariejoa caused a bounty of 20,000,000 to be placed on his head. '2nd Bounty' The second bounty placed on Kai De Avalon was placed on his head for his part in aiding in Luther Foxe's escape after the theft of a Marine Vice Admiral's Devil Fruit weapon "The Shield Tonfa". During the escape Kai went toe to toe with over 200 Marines giving Luther & Eldora time to escape, before doing so himself. After which the price on his head increased to a bounty of 45,000,000. '3rd Bounty' Kai's third bounty was placed on his head after The Seraph Pirate crew defeated Commodore Jericho and sinking most of the ships from Marine Squadron 419. As Kai personally defeated Commodore Jericho in close combat, as well as sinking several of the marine ships he earned a bounty of 60,000,000. '4th Bounty' His fourth bounty was awarded to him for his part in the destruction of the 89th Branch Marine Base after they captured Eldora. The damage and loss of life he caused earned him a bount of 100,000,000. '5th Bounty' 110,000,000 (awarded for the danger to the WG they showed) for fighting against the mercenary invasion forces and breaking the marine blockade. 'Major Battles' 'The Death March Incident' Who your character fought against? Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Category:Character Subpages Category:Kai-De-Avalon